That's my Office!
by Eureka666
Summary: Johnny Devine was running away from Team 3D when he crashes into a wall. At least he thinks its a wall... TNA Devine/Morgan fic Its not really dirty but I just want to be safe!


" Get back here you little shit! "

It was 20 minutes into the TNA show and Johnny Devine was currently running down the halls backstage as fast as he can with a raging Team 3D behind him. His breath was coming in small gasps and his face was turning red. He thought that helping the 'X' Devision with their match which started before their own would help get D Von and Buh Buh Ray riled up and they would win their match later on that night against Rhyno and Eric Young. Johnny just forgot that most of the time he was wrong.  
' Okay, that was a stupid idea.'

Turning a corner he almost crashed into a wall. 'Wait, why is there a wall in the middle of the damn hallway?' Looking up he saw it wasn't a wall. Not even close to one. It was Matt Morgan. Jim Cornette's backup.

"Uh. Hi"  
Matt stared at him for a moment before asking,

" Where are you running from? Actually, why are you running in the first place?"

When he was about to answer he heard Buh Buh Ray scream in the distance.

" Johnny Devine! Where the hell are you?"

" Looks like you have a bit of a problem." stated Matt

" Really, I didn't know."

" Sarcasm gets you nowhere Devine. I hope you know that."

" Sorry. Okay? Can you just help me out here? " asked Johnny

" And I should do that, because? "

"Please!" begged Devine

" Fine follow me."

They quickly walked down the hall to a wood door and Morgan took out a key and unlocked it. Stepping inside Johnny looked around. A couch, a desk, two chairs, and a decent sized TV

" Welcome to my office. Or in your case, the master hideout."

" Nice." commented Johnny

Matt snorted and sat down on the couch. " Yea, I always thought I should go into interior design." he said sarcastically and turned on the TV. Johnny just laughed and sat down next to him. The two watched the Sports channel for about an hour. Before Johnny piped up.

" Do you think they're cooled off yet?"

" Yea, they should be by now." he said.

" I guess I'll go now." Johnny said getting up.

" You don't have to." said Matt, " I mean you can just hang here until the traffic lightens up. I never leave TNA once it gets out, the fans drive like crazy people!"

Johnny thought about it, then shrugged and sat back down.

" So, I don't really talk to you that much. Tell me something about you." said Matt

" Okay. I'm Johnny Devine. I'm 5 ft 10 in and 222 lbs. Any questions?"

" Ha. Ha. Very Funny Johnny."

" I am pretty humorous aren't I? "

" Pretty? Yea. Funny? No."

" Did you just call me pretty?!" asked Johnny

" No. Wait a minute...yea." said Matt grinning

" Isn't that a little gay?"

" Only if you squint."

" Oh. Okay."

Matt laughed and pulled Johnny closer to him. He was almost on his lap.

" Okay. Now tell me this is not gay."

" I never said it wasn't."

" But I'm not ga-" started Johnny but was cut off with a moan when Matt's lips started kissing his neck.

" Really? You're not gay?" asked Morgan between kisses.  
" Oh. Fuck it." said Johnny and climbed fully on Morgan's lap.

He trailed his lips down Matt's neck and started sucking on his Adam's apple. Morgan groaned liking the feeling and then pulled Devine up for a hot kiss. Johnny sucked on his tongue until he was pushed down on the couch and was laying on his back.

" So, what do you say we..." Matt trailed off.

" I say we shall." said Johnny grinning.

Outside Jim Cornett was about to open the door to his office when he heard some moaning coming from inside.

" What the.." he started saying before he heard Matt's name being shouted out.

" I told that damn kid that this is my office!"

Sighing, he started to walk down the hall. " I told him...I told him...I told"  
...

Okay! Um, I know I do odd pairings! But I just had to do this one.

Please review! I love those things. They are like my favorite ice cream. So yummy. 

P.S. - If you like they way i write, can you suggest a pairing i should do? I'm kinda stuck with "Its a Date?" and little stories help me out. Thanks! 


End file.
